Die Aufforderung oder vor dem Kamin
by superfelix
Summary: BA Alex ist schwanger und Bobby erfährt davon. BA


Zu aller erst will ich mich ganz, ganz herzlich bei meinen beiden Beta bedanken. Ohne euch beide (Roswitha und Mary Ellen) wäre die Geschichte nicht das was sie jetzt geworden ist. Ich danke euch für eure Bemühungen und den Zeitaufwand, den ihr mir (einer völlig Fremden) entgegengebracht habt

Alle Fehler die in der Geschichte gemacht wurden gehen allein auf mein Konto.

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene weder Geld mit der Sache, noch profitiere ich in irgendeiner anderen Form davon. Vorkommende Personen sind nur geborgt und gehen unbeschadet an den Besitzer zurück.

Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare. Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Na dann viel Spaß!

**

* * *

****Die Aufforderung oder vor dem Kamin**

_Ich habe es, ich habe es. Man, wie langsam ist der doofe Aufzug heute nur. Schneller, schneller. Alex wird Augen machen. _Dachte er sich.

Die Fahrstuhltür öffnet sich. Bobby stürmt aus dem Aufzug. Er sprintet zu ihren Schreibtischen. Er stoppt abrupt, guckt sich um. Alex ist nicht an ihrem Platz. Verwirrt guckt sich Bobby im ganzen Büro um, aber er kann sie nirgends entdecken.

Leicht verwirrt kloppt er an der Bürotür von Captain James Deakins. Der Captain winkt ihn durch die Glasscheibe zu hereinzutreten.

„Na, was gibt es Detective?"

„Ist Eames hier, Sir?"

„Nein, sehen sie sie hier irgendwo? Sie sind ja so aufgeregt. Was ist los Goren?"

„Schade!" Auf einmal das Thema wechselnd, spricht Bobby einfach darauf los. „Ich glaube ich habe den Fall gelöst. Wir brauchten doch noch diesen Zusammenhang zwischen diesem Myers und unserem Verdächtigen. Sie kennen sich. Sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Ich habe mir alle Jahrbücher der John F. Kennedy Highschool angesehen. Da habe ich es gefunden. Sie waren gemeinsam in vielen Kursen und haben auch die Freizeit zusammen verbracht."

Sein Captain ist nicht gerade überrascht, dass der Fall schon halbwegs gelöst ist.

„Sehr gut. Haben sie dafür seit heute morgen in der Schule gesessen?"

„Ja!", antwortet Bobby knapp.

James erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl. „Gut, lassen wir ihn noch ein wenig in der Zelle schmoren. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Dann können sie das Verhör beginnen. Unsere 48 Stunden sind erst morgen um 20:30 Uhr zu Ende.

Ich glaube Eames zieht sich gerade um. Sie hat sich schon bei mir abgemeldet. Wollte morgen etwas später kommen. Hat wohl irgendeinen Arzt Termin.", meinte er und nimmt seinen Mantel aus dem Schrank.

„Danke Sir. Dann mache ich noch schnell den Papierkram und dann auch Schluss. Aber davor will ich ihr noch die gute Neuigkeit berichten. Ich gucke mal ob ich sie noch finde. Ihr Tasche steht noch auf dem Schreibtisch." Bobby dreht sich um und verlässt das Zimmer.

xxx

In der Damenumkleidekabine des Major Case Squad. Alex hat geduscht und zieht sich gerade an. Ein Handtuch ist wie ein Turban um ihren Kopf geschlungen. Sie hat schon ihre Jeans an, aber noch nicht zugeknöpft. Sie schließt gerade ihren BH mit den Häkchen hinter dem Rücken.

Der Vorteil an der Damenumkleide ist, dass sich die Beamtinnen Lautsprecher an die Wand geschraubt haben und deswegen den ganzen Tag laut Musik hören können. Es erklingen gerade die ersten Takte von ‚Dancing Queen' von ABBA. Alex wickelt das Handtuch ab und singt lautstark mit. Sie beginnt sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen und benutzt ihre Bürst als Mikro. Der Refrain beginnt gerade, da wird die Tür leise geöffnet. Er sieht Alex vor ihrem Spind stehen und sich die Haare kämmen und aus vollen Hals singen. Er lehnt sich an den Türrahmen und schaut amüsiert rüber. Es ist ihm völlig egal, dass er gerade etwas tut, was ihm eine Disziplinarstrafe einbringen kann. Alle weiblichen Mitglieder der Polizei könnten ihn auf sexuelle Belästigung verklagen. Er ist so aufgeregt endlich seine Neuigkeit an Alex weiter zu geben und zu fragen, was sie heute den Tag über getrieben hat.

Alex spürt einen Windhauch auf ihrer Haut. Sie dreht sich um und sieht ihren Partner in der Tür stehen. Im ersten Augenblick ist sie erschrocken, dass überhaupt jemand da steht ohne das sie ihn hat kommen hören, dann ist es ihr peinlich, dass er sie hat singen hören. Das vergeht aber sehr schnell und weicht einer Empörung. _Bobby was machst du hier, dass kann dich deinen Job kosten_. Sie blickt in sein Gesicht.

Zuerst sieht sie einen belustigten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und denkt: _Oh ja, er hat dich singen hören, super!_ Dann senkt sich sein Blick auf ihr Dekollete. _Wird er etwa rot?_ Dann geht sein Blick noch tiefer. Sein Gesicht erstarrt. Alex Hand legt sich auf ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch.

„Du bist schwanger!"

Er kann seine Augen immer noch nicht von ihr lösen.

Alex beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen sieht. Wie soll sie das alles nur erklären? Aber eins weiß sie, nicht hier, nicht hier in der Umkleide des Major Case.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten. Heute Abend, Essen bei mir?", fragt sie.

Nicht weniger schockiert: „Du bist schwanger."

„Ja!", sagt sie und sieht Bobby mit einem verlegenen Lächeln an.

„Ich wollt es dir schon länger sagen, aber der passende Zeitpunkt kam noch nicht. Essen heute Abend bei mir? Dann kann ich dir alles erklären."

„O...Okay, ich komme.", stottert er.

Bobby verlässt die Umkleide, ohne seinen Blick von Alex Bauch zu nehmen.

Verwirrt und aufgeregt sieht sie Bobby die Kabine verlassen. Alex Hände fahren durch ihr feuchtes Haar. Ihre Gedanken rasen. _Nein, Nein, Nein, so sollte das alles nicht laufen. So wollte ich das nicht. Ich wollte, dass er es erfährt, aber nicht so. _

_Oh Gott, was er jetzt wohl denk? Sein Blick war so, ach ich weiß nicht. Verletzt? Enttäuscht? Bobby ich liebe dich so. Was soll ich nur machen?_

Alex dreht sich um, nimmt ihr Shirt und zieht sich schnell fertig an.

xxx

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Haus schweifen auch seine Gedanken zu ihr ab. _Warum ist sie Schwanger? Warum musste ausgerechnet das passieren? Jetzt habe ich Trottel meine letzte Chance vertan. Werde ich wohl jemals wieder eine Chance bei ihr bekommen?_ Denn eins ist auch ihm klar, er liebt Alex. _Warum habe ich diese drei wunderschönen Wörter nur nie ausgesprochen, Alex? Warum habe ich, Robert Goren, nie gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?_

Er fährt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht._ Verdammt Alex, wirst du je mein sein?_

_Und das schlimmste an der ganzen Sachen ist, dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe. In letzter Zeit hat sie sich so verändert und du hast es doch nicht gemerkt. Ihre Brüste sind größer geworden. Letztes Jahr, als wir in dem Prostituiertenmord ermittelt haben und sie diesen Hauch von Nichts getragen hat, waren sie noch kleiner. Sie trägt zwar jetzt oft diese weiten Blusen, aber um die Brüste spannt sich der Stoff immer sehr._

_Sie trinkt auch keinen Kaffee mehr, nur noch Tee und Kakao. Dann war ihr öfter von irgendwelchen Gerüchen übel und müde war sie auch die ganze Zeit. Oh Bobby es waren alle Indizien da und du hast es doch nicht gesehen. Du bist echt ein toller Detective._

_Was wird jetzt aus uns? Jetzt wird sie bestimmt den Job aufgeben und erst mal zuhause bleiben. Oh Alex, ich vermisse dich jetzt schon. _Doch ein Gedanke bringt ihn wirklich um den Verstand._ Wer ist der Kerl? Ich muss ihn sehen. _Zorn macht sich in Bobby breit, als er in Alex Auffahrt einbiegt.

xxx

Vor Alex Haustür atmet Bobby noch mal tief durch. Seine Gedanken schweifen kurz zu einem ungefährlichen Thema. _So einen starken Regen hatten wir Monate nicht mehr Das will ja gar nicht mehr aufhören._

Bobby klingelt. Alex öffnet nach wenigen Augenblicken die Tür. Bobby mustert Alex und stellt fest, dass sie sich umgezogen hat. Sie sieht wunder schön aus, einfach perfekt. Alex trägt einen langen braunen Rock und eine weite champagnerfarbene Seidenbluse. Sie trägt keine Schuhe, sie läuft barfuss durch ihre Wohnung. Sie guckt Bobby kurz ins Gesicht und sieht seinen prüfenden Blick. Sie schaut aber gleich wieder weg. „Komm rein, sonst erkältest du dich noch.

Was hast du da?", fragt sie neugierig.

„Ich habe Nachtisch für uns mitgebracht, selbst gemachtes Mouse au Chocolat" Er reicht ihr die Schüsseln.

„Das ist meinLieblingsdessert.", sagt sie, als sie die Schüssel entgegen nimmt und ihn ins Haus lässt.

Bobby tritt in die Diele. Er legt seinen Mantel ab. Er hat sich auch von seinem Arbeitsanzug getrennt. Jetzt trägt er eine beige Stoffhose und einen engen dunkelblauen Pulli.

„Was hast du gekocht?", fragt er, denn ein leckerer Duft hängt im Haus.

„Ach, nur eine Lasagne. Ich habe sie vor einer viertel Stunde in den Ofen geschoben. Müsste gleich fertig sein."

„Mmmh, ich bin hungrig. Ich habe den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen.", meint er und versucht seine Nervosität zu verstecken, aber so ganz bringt er es nicht zu Stande, denn als die Eieruhr klingelt zuckt er zusammen.

Alex dreht sich um und geht in die Küche. Sie stellt den Nachtisch auf ihrer Arbeitsplatte ab.

„Könntest du vielleicht den Tisch decken, dann hole ich schon mal die Lasagne aus dem Ofen. Ich habe schon alles auf den Tisch bereitgestellt."

Bobby folgt ihr in die Küche. Er tritt zu Alex hohem Tisch und verteilt Tassen, Besteck und Teller. Alex holt das Essen aus dem Oven und stellt es auf dem Tisch ab.

„Willst du was Kaltes oder Warmes trinken? Ich habe einen Früchtetee gekocht. Du kannst aber auch Wasser oder einen Saft haben", fragt sie mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Ich nehme eine Tasse Tee.", sagt er und deckt den Tisch fertig.

Beide setzen sich auf die Barhocker und beginnen zu essen. Es traut sich niemand etwas zu sagen. Sie beenden ihr Mahl ohne wirklich miteinander zu reden. Dummer Smalltalk entsteht wobei sie gegenseitig ihre Kochkünste loben.

xxx

Alex rutscht nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Ihr ist die ganze Situation so unangenehm.

„Okay Bobby. Ich denke ich sollte anfangen, dir alles zu erklären.", beginnt sie das Thema und sieht ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ja, ich bin schwanger. Ich trage das Kind für meine Schwester und ihren Mann aus. Ich bin eine Leihmutter.", versucht sie Bobby weiter zu erklären, und hofft im Stillen, das er sie versteht. Sie fühlt sich unwohl, und sie hofft so sehr das er sie wirklich versteht.

Bobby kann für einen Moment nichts sagen. Seine Gedanken beginnen zu rasen. Hat sie gerade wirklich gesagt, dass sie das Kind für ihre Schwerster austragen wird, und dass sie nur die Leihmutter ist?

Das einzige was er heraus bringt ist: „Oh".

Er geht noch mal im Stillen seine Gedanken durch. Dann klärt sich sein Gesicht auf, denn vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch eine kleine Chance für Alex und ihn. „Ich verstehe! Das ist ja super! Und wie fühlst du dich?", fragt er und sieht ihr dabei in die Augen. Er will unbedingt wissen, ob es ihr gut get.

Ein Lächeln legt sich auf Alex Lippen. Sie freut sich, dass Bobby es so gut aufnimmt und sie sogar fragt wie es ihr geht.

„Es geht mir richtig gut. Die Schwangerschaft bekommt mir. Seit einem Monat ist mir nicht mehr übel. Ab und zu bin ich aber noch sehr schlapp und müde. Aber ich bin richtig glücklich, das für meine Schwester tun zu dürfen.", erklärt sie mit einem befreienden Seufzer. Ein riesiger Stein fällt ihr vom Herzen.

Sie kommen immer besser ins Gespräch. Bobby scheint die ganze Sache richtig zu interessieren, denn er hat viele Fragen.

„Ich verstehe und in welchem Monat bist du? Wann kommt das Kind?"

Alex lächelt Bobby kurz an. Sie berührt seine Hand für einen Augenblick.

„Ich bin jetzt im vierten Monat, das Kind kommt dann Ende Oktober, Anfang November.

Ohne dass sie es wollen bricht eine Stille in den Raum. Sie sehen sich immer noch tief in die Augen. Alex macht einen Vorschlag: „Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Auf der Couch ist es gemütlicher."

Bobby nickt. „Ja das wäre wunderbar."

Beide stehen auf und gehen ins Wohnzimmer rüber.

xxx

Bobby folgt Alex mit seinem Becher Tee in der Hand in das schöne große Zimmer. Er setzt sich auf das Sofa. Alex startet ihre Anlage und legt Michel Bublé's: Call Me Irresponsible Album ein. Sie versucht den Kamin anzuzünden.

Als die ersten Takte von „Me and Mrs. Jones" ertönen steht Bobby hinter Alex und berührt ihre Schulter. Kurz zuckt Alex zusammen, aber dann nistet sich ein wohliges Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch ein. Sie genießt die Berührung. Bobby beugt sich zu Alex runter und flüstert mit zarter Stimme in ihr Ohr „Tanz mit mir Alex."

„Sehr gerne!", ist alles was sie noch sagen kann.

Bobby hält Alex in seinen Armen. Sie legt ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ab. Sie schließt die Augen und überlässt ihm die Führung. Sein Kinn ruht auf ihrem Kopf. Beide bewegen sich zur Musik, als Bobby sagt: „Du riechst gut.", er muss das einfach sagen, denn sie duftet wirklich gut.

„Danke, ich probiere gerade ein neues Shampoo aus.", meint sie und wird etwas rot. Sie liebt es, wenn er sie so liebevoll behandelt.

Bobby zieht Alex immer dichter an sich. Seine Hand liegt sanft auf ihrem Rücken. Sie kuschelt sich näher an seine Schulter, das erlaubt ihr sein Herz schlagen zu fühlen. Als das Lied zu Ende ist, lösen sie sich langsam voneinander. „Das war schön. Da habe ich lange drauf gewartet, dass du mal mit mir tanzt.", sagt sie mit ganz leiser Stimme. Bobby sagt darauf nichts. Er zieht Alex zur Couch.

Alex fragt: „Kann ich dich noch um was bitten?"

„Klar, wie kann ich dir helfen?", er dreht sich zu ihr, damit er in ihre Augen schauen kann.

„Ich habe morgen eine Ultraschalluntersuchung. Meine Schwester kann nicht mitkommen und ich will da nicht allein hin. Die ersten Sekunden sind immer so schrecklich. Ich habe immer Angst, dass das Herz nicht mehr schlägt. Begleitest du mich?", fragt sie schnell, bevor sie der Mut verlässt.

Bobby kann es nicht glaube, dass sie ihn wirklich gefragt hat, ob er sie zur Ultraschaluntersuchung begeleiten soll.

„Natürlich mache ich das. Wann musst du da sein?", sagt er und legt sanft seine Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter.

Leicht verwundert sieht sie ihn an, aber irgendwie gefällt es ihr, dass er in manchen Situationen wenn sie sich Unwohl fühlt, so etwas macht.

„9:30 Uhr habe ich den Termin.", antwortet sie ihm und sieht auf ihren Bauch, denn Bobby fängt schon wieder an auf ihrem Bauch zu starren.

Er hebt gerade eine Hand aber tut sie im gleichen Moment auch schon wieder runter. _Ich sollte erst fragen, und nicht einfach machen. Vielleicht ist es ihr unangenehm, wenn ich sie berühre._

„D...Darf ich mal anfassen?", fragt er etwas ängstlich, denn er weiß nicht ob es ihr passt oder nicht. Verwirrt fragte sie

„Was?"

„Deinen Bauch.", sagt er mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Alex nickt. Bobbys linke Hand schiebt sich langsam unter Alex Bluse und bleibt auf ihrem Bauch liegen. Ihre Haut fühlt sich ganz zart unter seinen Fingerspitzen an.

„Oh!", stößt sie leicht erschrocken hervor.

„Soll ich meine Hand wieder wegnehmen?", fragt er sie schnell und sieht sie besorgt an. Hoffentlich ist nichts mit dem Baby, denkt er so bei sich.

„Nein, du hast mich nur überrascht." Sie genießt seine warme, starke Berührung und legt ihre Hand auf seine.

„Bobby?"

„Ja", sagt er noch etwas benommen. Er war gerade tief in seinen Gedanken.

„Ich muss dir noch was sagen.", rückt sie stückweise mit der Wahrheit heraus.

Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn sieht er sie an. „Okay"

„Wehe du lachst.", warnt sie ihn.

„Das werde ich nicht, versprochen."

Leicht nervös beginnt sie zu reden.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es die Hormone sind, aber…", Alex stoppt und sucht seinen Blick. „In letzter Zeit bin ich so, so fixiert auf dich. Ich brauche dich nur sehen oder hören oder riechen und ich bekomme weiche Knie. Bobby, Ich will dich. Ich brauche dich.", sagt sie mit fast überschlagender Stimme. Alex holt einmal tief Luft und wartet.

Bobby bleibt still. Alex Nervosität steigt, sie hat Angst den Augenblick zu ruinieren.

„Als wir letzte Woche im Überwachungsraum zusammen standen, es war so ruhig und dunkel. Wir haben zugesehen wie der Captain unseren Verdächtigen verhaftet hat und er abgeführt wurde. Der Fall war abgeschlossen. Wir hatten ihn.", sagte sie und schluckte.

Bobby setzt sich etwas bequemer hin. Er hört Alex aufmerksam und gespannt zu.

„Aber das war mir alles egal. Du warst mir so nahe. Das war so schön. Ich war so bereit. Ich konnte mich kaum noch beherrschen. Hätten wir noch eine Minute so da gestanden, hätte ich dich angebettelt und geschrieen: ‚Nimm mich gleich hier. Schnell und hart.' Du solltest mich gegen die Wand pressen und...", flüstert sie beinahe. Sie macht wieder eine kleine Pause und guckt Bobby weiterhin tief in die Augen.

„Wenn ich dann in der Nacht in meinem Bett liege und mich berühre, dann denke ich an dich. Nur an dich Bobby. Ich stelle mir vor, wie dein heißer Atem über mich gleitet. Ich fühle wie deine Hände, deine Lippen und deine Zunge mich liebkosen und ich keuche deinen Name in die Dunkelheit. Ich will dich in mir spüren Bobby. Bobby…, ich liebe dich. Ich will, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich will dein Partner sein. Nicht nur bei der Arbeit sondern auch im Leben.

Ich erwische mich immer wieder dabei, wie ich mich dir in den Weg stelle. So musst du mich beiseite schieben. Ich frage oft nach einem Stift oder so, nur damit sich unsere Hände berühren, obwohl ich gar nichts brauche…außer deine Berührung.

Ich glaube ich werde langsam verrückt.", beendet sie ihren Satz und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. Wie sehr hofft sie, dass er auch so fühlt.

_Sie empfindet also auch so wie ich! Sie liebt mich auch. Sie will mich und ich will sie._ Ein komisches Gefühl macht sich in ihm breit. Aber es ist kein schlechtes Gefühl. Nein. Es ist ein Glücksgefühl. Er hat sich immer Hoffnung gemacht und als er sah, dass sie Schwanger war, da dachte er, dass er seine Chance verpasst hatte und jetzt gesteht sie ihm, dass sie ihm genauso sehr liebt wie er sie. Wieder machte sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen breit, aber er kann nichts sagen so überrascht ist er für den Moment. Seine Hand fährt zu seinem Gesicht und reibt kräftig darüber.

Sie sieht ihn an. Diese Geste ist so typisch für ihn, aber bis jetzt hat er immer noch nichts gesagt. Panik macht sich in ihr breit. „Bobby? Bitte sag was! Unterbrich mich! Ich rede und rede! Wenn du nicht so fühlst wie ich, habe ich mich gerade zum größten Deppen auf der Erde gemacht.", plappert sie unsicher weiter.

Bobby nimmt seine Hand von seinem Gesicht. Er dreht sich zu ihr, sieht ihr in die Augen. Seine Hände legen sich auf ihre Wangen und seine Daumen berühren ihre Lippen.

„Alex, ich liebe dich auch. Oh Gott, ich kann dir nicht sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe. Als ich dich vorhin gesehen habe, schwanger, da dachte ich, dass ich dich für immer verloren hätte.", beendet er seinen Satz und lehnt sich immer näher an Alex. Ihre Gesichter bewegen sich aufeinander zu. Beide wissen, dass sich ihre Lippen gleich berühren werden.

Ihre Lippen finden sich. Sie berühren sich ganz vorsichtig. „Oh Bobby", haucht Alex.

Alex Hände fahren in Bobbys Haare. Es fühlt sich so an, als ob tausend Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch wären. Bobby glaubt sein Herz müsste jeden Augenblick zerspringen so schnell schlägt es in seiner Brust. Sie richtet sich auf um sich auf seinem Schoss zu hocken.

„Bitte geh nicht.", stöhnt Alex, als er sich bequemer hinsetzt.

„Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen.", sagt er und guckt sie ganz ernst an.

Bobbys Arme umfassen Alex Taille. Er zieht sie näher an sich ran. Sie legt ihre Hände in seinen Nacken. Ihr zweiter Kuss wird leidenschaftlicher. Alex schließt die Augen. Sie fühlt wie Bobbys Lippen an ihrer Unterlippe saugen. Als sie ihren Lippen teilen und Bobbys Zunge die ihre berührt, fängt sie an zu keuchen.

xxx

Als sie das nächste Mal zu Atem kommen ist es ganz ruhig. Die Musik ist zu Ende. Man hört nur noch den Regen gegen die Scheiben prasseln. Es ist dunkel geworden. Nur noch das Feuer erhellt das Zimmer. Sie haben ganz die Zeit vergessen. Sie müssen sich über eine halbe Stunde liebkost haben.

„Bleib über Nacht bei mir.", bitte Alex.

„Natürlich!"

Alex steht auf. Ihre Beine sind aufgrund der unbequemen Sitzhaltung eingeschlafen. Sie schwankt leicht. Bobby springt auf, um sie sacht festzuhalten.

Er lehnt sich gegen sie und flüstert in ihr Ohr: „Zieh dich aus. Jetzt will ich dich ganz sehen.", überkommt es ihn. Er sieht sie neugierig an. Darauf hat er lange gewartet.

Während Alex langsam ihre Bluse aufknöpft, setzt sich Bobby auf die Couch zurück. Alex trägt den gleichen BH wie vorhin. Es ist ein schwarzes Spitzenmodell mit rosa Schleifen an den Trägern und zwischen den Körbchen. Sie lässt die Bluse zu Boden fallen. Ihr Rock hat hinten einen Reißverschluss. Als sie den öffnet, rutscht der Rock über ihren Po zu ihren Knöcheln. Sie steigt aus dem Kleiderberg.

„Du bist so wunderschön Alex.", stellt er fest. Er mustert sie von oben bis unten.

Sie tritt zu ihm, um nach seinem Pulli zu greifen. Sie zieht ihm den Pulli über seinen Kopf. Seine Brust ist leicht behaart. Seine Schultern und Oberarme sind gut trainiert. Bei dem Anblick lächelt sie und denkt, _wieso versteckt er seinen Körper nur immer unter all den Anzügen?_

Bobby erhebt sich wieder von der Couch, während Alex seine Brust küsst. Ihre Hände machen sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen. Als sie auch den Reißverschluss und Knopf seiner Hose geöffnet hat, steht Bobby nur noch in schwarzen Unterhosen vor ihr.

Ein Schauer läuft Alex den Rücken runter.

„Ich habe Angst.", spricht sie ihre Gedanken aus.

„Ich werde dir nicht wehtun Alexandra."

„Das weiß ich Robert.

Es ist nur, es ist schon ziemlich lange her, dass ich mit einem Mann zusammen war. Jetzt bin ich schwanger und mein letzter Sex liegt was? Jahre? zurück.", gesteht sie ihm.

„Ich bin auch schon lange nicht mehr mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen, aber wir machen alles ganz langsam und vorsichtig.", sagt er und streichelt ihr Haar. „Brauchen wir etwas zum Schutz? Ich habe nicht daran gedacht Kondome mitzubringen."

„Ungewollt schwanger werden kann ich ja nicht mehr und gesund bin ich auch. Vor der Befruchtung habe ich mich testen lassen. Wenn mit dir alles in Ordnung ist, können wir es weg lassen."

„Ich bin safe Alex.", meint er und öffnet Alex BH. „Deine Brüste, sie sind so…", beginnt er und wird von ihr unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß, riesig geworden.", beendet sie den Satz Beide fangen an zu lachen.

Er geht in die Hocke, um ihren Slip abzustreifen.

Jetzt steht sie ganz nackt vor ihm. Die Frau, die er so sehr liebt. Die Frau, die seine Partnerin ist. Die Frau, die er sein Leben anvertraut. Die Frau, mit der er sein Leben verbringen will.

Nur durch ihren Anblick wird er erregt. Er zieht sie zu sich runter. Sie legt sich mit dem Rücken auf den Boden, irgendein Kleidungsstück unter ihrem Kopf. Bevor sich Bobby zu ihr legt, befreit er sich noch von seinen Unterhosen. Er legt sich auf den Bauch und stützt sich mit den Ellenbogen ab.

„Ich liebe dich Alex. Ich begehre dich.", sagt er.

„Ich liebe dich auch Bobby." Während sie sich küssen, fährt Bobbys Hand erst über Alex Brüste, dann über ihren Bauch, schließlich landet sie zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Bist du bereit?", fragt er bevor er weiter macht, denn er will ganz sicher gehen.

„Ja!", wimmert sie.

Während sein Daumen ihre Klitoris massiert, gleitet erst ein, dann zwei Finger in sie. Alex stöhnt auf. Bobby löst sich von ihrem Mund. Er lässt seine Zunge über Alex Körper wandern. Er knabbert an ihren Brustwarzen. Er bedeckt ihren Bauch mit hunderten leichten Küssen. Als sein Kopf zwischen ihren Schenkeln ankommt, verharrt er kurz.

Alex hat die Augen geschlossen. Ihr Gesicht ist ganz angespannt. Sie kostet jede neue Berührung aus. Bobby platziert sich zwischen ihren Beinen. Er drückt ihre Schenkel noch etwas weiter auseinander.

Während seine Zunge ihre Klitoris liebkost ruhen seine Hände auf ihren Hüften. So spürt er sofort, ob ihr seine Berührungen gefallen. Als seine Zunge tief in sie stößt, beginnt Alex zu wimmern.

„Bobby, ich kann nicht mehr. Oh..mein…gut, s..so gut."

Bobby lässt seine Zunge ganz vorsichtig in Alex gleiten. Er zieht sie viele Male zurück und lässt sie wieder in Alex fahren, bis sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hat. Ihr Rücken biegt sich durch und sie drückt ihren Unterleib heftig gegen seinen Mund.

Aus der Stille heraus hört Alex Bobby sagen: „So, jetzt kann es losgehen."

„Was?", erwidert sie noch ganz benommen. „Und du behauptest, dass du schon lange mit niemanden mehr zusammen warst?"

„Oh, mein Erinnerungsvermögen ist besser als ich dachte.", antwortet er mit einem neckenden Unterton.

Bobby arbeitet sich langsam nach oben zurück. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder finden, kann sich Alex auf Bobbys Lippen selbst schmecken. Geringfügig ihre Hüfte anhebend, dringt Bobby ganz langsam in Alex ein. Er ist vorsichtig, denn er will sie nicht verletzen. Zentimeter für Zentimeter schiebt er sich in sie. Als er vollständig in Alex ist, keucht er.

„Du bist so warm und feucht und eng. Oh Alex, du bist so…gut.", stöhnt er leidenschaftlich.

„Nicht aufhören...Bobby. Nicht aufhören, oh, ich kann dich überall spüren."

Bobby fängt langsam an sich vor und zurück zu bewegen. Sie finden einen Rhythmus, der sie beide im Takt aufstöhnen lässt. Alex fühlt ihren zweiten Orgasmus anwachsen. Sie kreuzt die Beine um Bobby Hüften, um ihn noch näher an sich zu drücken.

Ein langer Seufzer entrinnt ihrer Kehle, als es in ihrem Inneren zur Explosion kommt.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnet und in Bobbys Gesicht guckt, geht ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und auch er erreicht seinen Gipfel.

Er will sich von ihr rollen, doch sie hält ihn weiter mit ihren Beinen fest. Sie will den Augenblick für immer festhalten. Sie will ihn weiter überall spüren.

„Bitte noch nicht.", murmelt sie und schaut ihm tief in die Augen.

„Aber das Baby. Ich will dich nicht erdrücken.", meint er und sieht sie liebevoll an. „Dem Baby geht es gut. Lass uns noch kurz einfach so daliegen. Das war, das war einfach unglaublich Bobby.", gesteht sie ihm immer noch ganz benommen.

Ein Blitz erhellt das Zimmer. Der Donner folgt nur wenige Sekunden später. Alex löst sich ihre Arme und Beine von Bobbys Körper. Er steht langsam auf.

„Los, lass und ins Bett gehen, da ist es viel weicher.", meint sie und grinst ihn frech an.

xxx

Bobby hebt Alex vom Boden auf und trägt sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie kuscheln sich gemeinsam unter die Decken.

„Was hast du den ganzen Tag getrieben. Ich habe dich vermisst.", gesteht sie ihm. Auf die Antwort warten, bettet sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Ich habe nach dem Zusammenhang zwischen unserem Verdächtigen und Myers gesucht.", sagt er und streichelt ihren Kopf.

„Und?", fragt sie, weil er nicht weiter spricht.

„Gefunden. Sie waren zusammen in der Schule."

„Hast du dafür den ganzen Tag in einem dunklen, stickigen Raum gesessen und alte Jahrbücher gewälzt?", fragt sie neckend.

„Ja, das musste ich.", spricht er mit einem weinerlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Aber ich durfte in der Bibliothek der Schule sitzen. Die war hell und gut klimatisiert. Was hast du gemacht?", beginnt er und lacht.

„Ich habe unsere letzten drei Fallberichte zusammen getragen und abgetippt.", erklärt sie ihm ernst. Sie genießt seine Berührungen. Seine Hand liegt jetzt auf ihrem Rücken.

„Danke, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen. Ich wollte mich morgen dran setzen. Wie kann ich mich erkenntlich zeigen?", fragt er nicht ohne Hintergedanken.

„Ach, ich wüsste da schon was.", beginnt sie. Bobby fängt an zu lachen während er Alex auf sich zieht.

Ende

* * *

Die Geschichte „The Big News" von I-am-LMR hat mich zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert.(ich danke dir Emily). Die Liebesszene habe ich auf folgendem Satz aufgebaut: „Owen stellte die Lampe weg und zog Lucie über sich." Das ist aus Candace M. Robbs Buch Die Kapelle des Erzbischofs. Dass das nun ausgerechnet der letzte Satz der Geschichte werden würde, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet.

So, bevor es hier Kritik hagelt. Ich weiß, Alex hat das Kind während der 3. Staffel für ihre Schwester ausgetragen, also zwischen 2003 und 2004. Das Michael Bublé Album: Call Me Irresponsible ist aus dem Jahr 2007. Sie können es also nicht gehört haben und auch nicht zu getanzt haben. Ich liebe aber den Song: Me and Mrs. Jones. Es ist der perfekte Song für einen Tanz zwischen Alex und Bobby.

Bitte hinterlasst ein Review!


End file.
